Fire and Ice
by Lyrical Angel
Summary: Most people live in fear. Vampires rule us, kidnap us, and then sell us as slaves. I'm different though. I escaped once, and I won't give in to them. I'm the only human capable and with the will power to kill them. I'm the 'Slayer' after all, and I'll see them all dead before they can put six feet under. Very strong language!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only on the plot of this story.**

* * *

Stories always started the same. My earliest memory held those four words. _Once upon a time._ I think people wanted to make if feel more like a fairy tale and not real. You can't change horror into something wonderful and fun though. We live in fear, misery, and numbness. We never know when we'll be found,separated, or even killed. Most people here were just empty shells, waiting for a hope that would never come. I refused to cave in, to conform to their ways. They all refuse to live in pain. Me? Pain is the only thing I can depend on. It means your still alive, your still kicking it, and you aren't going to back down to those blood-sucking vampires. Besides, I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

**...**

"Fuck," I growled quietly, pushing Seth further behind me. He whimpered quietly and I covered his mouth with my hand, spinning around and bending down to look at the toddler. "I need you to be absolutely silent, Seth, okay? Can you do that for me, sweetie? Sissy will keep you safe." He nodded and spoke up, his whisper barely audible behind my hand.

"Pwomise, Sissy?" His voice was sleepy, tired from all the walking and energy he had spent to day.

"Promise. Now come on," I said, picking him up. He cuddled against me, pressing his face to my neck behind my long hair. He fell asleep quickly, becoming a bit heavier in my arms. I could hear the filthy bloodsuckers behind us, taking their sweet time to catch up with us. Stupid fuckers knew they had me. They were enjoying the little game of cat and mouse. To bad for them I knew every inch, rock, space, and trap in these caves. After all, I had grown up here.

There was a low growl from ahead of me as I turned the corner. It took me about three seconds to name the midnight black wolf in front of me. I walked over to him, scratching behind his ears. He looked up at me with saddened eyes. I placed Seth on the shape-shifter's back. He whimpered a bit, and I bent down to look him in the eyes.

"Sam Uley," I whispered, my voice coming out fiercer than we both expected. "You listen to me and you listen to me good. There is nothing I can do to save myself. We both know that. I'm wanted and they will stop at nothing to get what they want. They've already killed the rest of my family and I will not allow them to get Seth, understood?" He nodded. "Good. Now I want you to run back and keep him safe. They won't kill me yet, or turn me, but I don't know how fast I'll be able to get away this time. You can bet your ass that I'll find you guys again though. I'm not called 'Slayer' for nothing."

I could hear the vamps getting closer and set my face in a hard mask. I looked at Sam one more time. His eyes showed his heartbreak, but I couldn't deal with that. "Take care of my brother for me, Sammy. I trust you with my life and now I'm trusting you with his." He let out a sad whimper. I kissed the spot right between his eyes and straightened. "Get out of here, Sammy." He turned, letting out another whimper. "And Sam? Just remember that I love you. Goodbye." He let out a loud, heartbroken, pain-filled howl, before turning and running. I watched them disappear into the dark, trying not to focus on the sensation of pain blooming through my heart.

I could tell the vamps were moving faster since hearing the wolf's howl. I started walking away from the meeting spot. I walked a few more twist and turns, then just stood there, leaning against the rough cave wall. My eyes closed as I waited for them to show up and take me back to the Institution, also known as the Center. It wasn't a school. It was more a market so that vampires could buy human slaves.

Honestly it wasn't as horrible as everyone thought it would be. People were treated as nicely as possible there and they were always being cared for. At the Center, the vamps treat you like royalty. It's what you need, when you need it, 24/7. Then some hot-shot vamp comes and pays the price for you and all that special treatment is gone. I've heard rumors about some of them not being that bad, but I don't believe it. Most people taken to the Institution never get to taste freedom again. I mean, it's fucking almost impossible to break out of a place covered with vampires. But when you've got people to protect, you can do anything. Which is exactly why I'm the only one who's ever broken out. And that also explains the stupid Trackers that were sent after me.

"Excuse me, Miss." A deep voice I would recognize anywhere said, breaking me out of my thoughts. My eyes fluttered open, but I stayed where I was, lounging against the wall. "Would happen to be Isabella Swan?" His ruby red eyes held amusement and expectation. He wanted to play. Who was I to deny him what he wanted?

"Isabella Swan? Hmmm... never heard of her. Then again I don't know anyone's last name around here. It's just not safe. You see, there are vampires running around here."

Felix raised an eyebrow at this. "Vampires? Are you sure?"

I nodded my head, faking eagerness, like I wanted to warn him. "Yes. Nasty things. They'll kill you in a heartbeat and feel absolutely no regret. They're horrible little fuckers." He gave a warning growl, but I just smirked and pushed away from the wall. I patted his cold granite cheek. "Now don't be like that, Felix. You destroyed my world so I do have a right to speak my mind."

"Whatever you say, Isabella. Now where's the other one?" I felt his fingers run from my wrist, up to my shoulder, and back down to my wrist again and again. He bent down, whispering so only I would hear them. "Did he get away?"

I nodded minimally. "He's somewhere you fuckers won't ever get him. Now if were done here, can we get a move on?" The brown haired guy next to Felix growled at that, but I just rolled my eyes. If they were going to take me away from the people I cared about, they better be ready to put up with me.

"Why don't you do us a favor and shut your mouth? I would hate to see anything happen to that pretty little face of yours." The brown haired guy said, grabbing my arm roughly. I hissed a bit at that and suddenly his hands were off me. Felix growled at him, fangs bared, looking like a true vampire. Too anyone else, they would be scared shitless. I thought it was overdone and boring.

"Don't touch her, Demetri. You have your orders. Only the ones who actually know her may talk and touch her." That peaked my interest. So far the only one I'd recognized was Felix. But if he said '_ones' _there must be more than just him. How many vamps did they bring for little old me? My curiosity burned to hot for me to keep silent.

"So who all came to the 'Let's hunt down Isabella' party? Obviously it's not just you and this guy," I said. Felix motioned for me to walk with them and I followed his directions easily. "It is a party, right? Because if it's not then we have to reschedule this event. Capturing me should be, like, a national holiday."

"That's the Isabella I remember." A sweet voice said. I looked at her calmly. She gave me an angelic smile that wasn't very angelic considering her red eyes sparkled with mischief. I smiled back when I saw her annoyed face. That obviously meant her powers weren't working on me. Having the ability to block most gifts was awesome. Annoying perfect little Jane was just a bonus.

"Oh, Jane," I said with mock cheerfulness. "It's been so long! You looked just like the last time I saw. Fifteen years old. Or was it fourteen?" I asked, egging her on. The rules clearly stated that they couldn't touch me in an ill mannered way unless they owned me. Bitches.

She growled at that, baring her fangs and trying to look intimidating. Not that it worked out very well. The brown haired one Felix called Demetri tried to hide his chuckle by coughing. It didn't work out to well though as Jane turned her growl to him instead. He held his hands up in a 'I'm innocent, I swear!' sort of way. I chuckled, walking forwards without waiting for them. Felix and Demetri were automatically in front of me, blocking my way.

"Where do you think you're going, little girl?" Demetri's words were short and mocking.

"Little girl?" I asked, feeling angry at his words. "Just because I'm not as old as you gargoyles, doesn't mean that I'm a 'little girl.' For the record, I've been through more trials than I bet you've been in your whole entire existence. I lost the title '_little girl'_ a long time ago. Watch what you say or I'll light your ass on fire before you can even cry for help." I said, crossing my arms across my chest and glaring at him. He seemed a bit shocked at my free speech. Rolling my eyes I pushed passed them and continued walking.

"Come on folks. I don't have all day and I would prefer to get some food in my stomach before I try to create another escape plan." We walked forwards, them surrounding me like they thought I could actually escape from them at that moment in time. I don't know how long we walked in the dark for. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. It still felt like eternity to me. Every step led me farther away from the only reason of existence I had left.

Ahead of us I could see the starting of light. Actual, pure, sunlight. Not just a torch. Part of me was excited. Another part of me was terrified. These dark caves had been my home since before I could remember. I grew up in here, only having left for the two months I had been in the Center. I stopped just before exiting. I could see more vamps, some familiar, some not, standing alert near the cars. There were at least fifteen, which surprised me. Who knew I was so special?

"Are you ready, Isabella?"

"To leave the only person I have left or to face a bunch of bloodsucking leeches that probably hate me and want to suck me dry?" I was dead serious about both questions, not trying to be bitchy. Felix let out a humorless chuckle and led me outside the safety of the shadows.

Immediately I was ushered into a car. The sun danced across my skin pleasantly. We drove away in a line, my car in the middle and the others either in front or back. My eyes stayed trained on the entrance of the cave. For a second, I swore I saw a flash of black fur, but it was must have been just my imagination.

Not a single tear slid down my cheek as we drove away. I pressed my head against the window, waiting for the pain to take over. My eyes were closed tightly as it came over me in waves. Nobody spoke to me. Nobody spoke at all actually. I didn't move, just stayed in my stiff position until the pain I was feeling shut me down.

My last conscious thoughts were that when I woke up, I wouldn't allow myself to be weak. Since I was immune to their powers, it gave the perfect opportunity to plan my revenge. These monsters took everything away from me. My parents... My friends..._ Him__... _I wouldn't let them take my brother away too. It was time that someone took everything from them. And if everything went according to plan, I would be the one to do it.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Hahaha. New story guys! What do you think? Like I normally do, I'll explain more in the next chapter. Leave a review and I'll love you forever! Since it's the weekend I plan on updating my other stories as well, and maybe even a second chapter for this one! Thanks for reading loves! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own what I come up with.**

* * *

I don't know the last time I actually dreamed. It was probably right after I had made it back to the caves. Alone. After Sammy and Paul had found me. They had, at first, made sure I was still me, still human. When they saw that I was, and the state of pain and brokenness I was in, they took me home. That had been the first time in almost a year I had seen my brother. He was sound asleep, curled up to the blue teddy bear I had gotten for him. I remember laying down right next to him, pulling him close to me. Seth had unconsciously turned around and buried his head in my neck. When I closed my eyes that night, falling asleep to his steady breathing, it was the last time I dreamed. It was the last time I dreamed about the happiness I had lost. But it was also the first night I dreamed about becoming the Slayer.

**...**

My mind was awake before I opened my eyes. Soft voices floated throughout the car, either not realizing I was awake, or not caring. Either way didn't make much of a difference to me. The only thing that annoyed me was that my neck was killing me, which in turn was giving me a massive headache.

"Unless one of you has a giant ass cup of hot coffee on you and can give fabulous neck massages, I suggest you all shut the hell up." I growled, not bothering opening my eyes. Someone- most likely Felix- chuckled a bit before I opened my eyes and sent him a trademark glare. He held up his hands, causing the others in the car to smirk. My eyes turned to them, as if daring them to say something.

Wisely, none of them spoke up. I sat up, rolling my neck to try and help soothe the muscles there. My gaze traveled out the car windows, taking in the scenery. The rows of pine trees that we were passing quickly were familiar. When we passed an oak tree that didn't belong was when the memories of _him_ came back to me. The smell of sunshine and grass invaded my memories. I could still hear the resonating sound of his deep laugh, ringing through the air. There was a quick flash of blue eyes before I slammed the mental wall back in place.

For a single second, I almost let myself be weak. Everything about him was still very much alive in this place. Maybe it was because of the few months we had spent together, or maybe it was just the way that he was everything I could have ever hoped for. During my stay, he was the rubber band that held me together when I was ready to fall apart. He was the reason I had the courage to break out, to make a difference.

In another universe, another time, any other circumstances, it could have worked. But because of those exact conditions, we were torn apart. Now my only hope was that he was that he was dead and when I passed on, he would be waiting for me with his bright blue eyes and perfect smile. And if he was waiting for me, he better have the rest of my damn family waiting with him.

"We're about five minutes away," Felix said gently, breaking me out of my inner thoughts. I didn't reply, just focused on breathing. Letting the past get the best of me was a sign of weakness.

_Rule #19 of Isabella Swan's Rules to Surviving a Vampire Takeover: The past is the past for a reason. Don't dwell on it unless you know you can use it against your enemy._

After the longest five minutes of my life, the car slowed down to a stop in front of a giant building. It was nice looking, I'll give them that. It was like one of those gothic style private school buildings, but on steroids. It held both boys and girls when I was here, but who knew what had changed since then.

All my defenses were in place as the front doors opened up. Out walked a group of boys and girls, all dressed similarly in red, black, and white uniforms. Just some of the current occupants of the Center. I recognized none of them, but they all seem to know who I was. Whether that was good or bad, I wasn't sure just yet. Their eyes were shifting back and forth between themselves, the car I was in, and the door. I already knew the drill since I had been here, but that didn't relax me in the slightest.

_Rule #3 of Isabella Swan's Rules to Surviving a Vampire Takeover: Don't ever let your guard down unless you know you are safe._ Considering I never really know if it's safe or not, you can guess just how many times I let my guard down.

Someone finally opened the Center doors, letting two of the Center's owners file out. My hatred burned higher as I stared at the people standing with cold smirks on top of the steps. The human boy and girls all looked at them with a slightly awe-filled look. It disgusted me, especially knowing that they were the reason for a majority of the pain I felt in my life. The figure on the left raised a hand, silently telling them to open the door for me.

One of the vampires I didn't recognize stepped out first. Soon it was only Felix and I in the stupid car. He gave my hand a little pat, before climbing out and bowing to them. I took a deep breath before crawling out the car behind him.

The sun danced across my skin, as if greeting me. Stunned silence also wrapped itself around me. Nobody knew what to say or what to do at seeing me. Not that it surprised me. I was probably one of the only humans here who knew that I was coming back. To bad they didn't know the truth about this return of mine.

"Welcome back, Isabella. You've been sorely missed."

They spoke in unison, their voices weaving together perfectly. It made me sick to my stomach, not that could tell. _Rule #7 of Isabella Swan's Rules to Surviving a Vampire Takeover: Never show weakness. Always fake confidence until you actually feel it._

With that rule in mind, I replied coolly. "If only I could say the same for you two, Lucinda, Natalia. Now where is your leader? Hmmm?"

The two blonde women bristled at my tone. Behind me I could sense a few people covering their laughs by coughing but I didn't care. Something felt off without seeing the third woman. These two weren't nearly as smart or devious as her. After all, everyone but them could tell they were only there out of convenience.

"No need to be rude to my fellow coven mates." Speak of the devil, and the devil will appear. My eyes cut straight to wear she stood, perfect posture, looking very much like the demonic spawn she was. Her red eyes were much more cunning than the two ditzy girls she sometimes liked to refer to as sisters. Not she looked anything like the other two. She was shorter, for one, and then there was the fact that her hair was darker than dark chocolate.

I sent her a cold smile. "Hello, Maria."

* * *

**Hi everyone! So this was a somewhat hard chapter to write on. I hope it makes sense, but if it doesn't let me know. I'll be more than happy to re-write it and fix things. Sorry it's a bit shorter than the last chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer!**

**Anywho! How do you guys feel about having Maria in the picture? And who is this mystery guy? Hehehe. There are a lot of plot twists ahead of us. Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you can, I'd really appreciate it! :)**


End file.
